I'll be there
by shousou
Summary: These words are written for you, my dear friend. Drabble. —SpainxReader.


Hello. You might find this story strange, but it has a deep significance for me. Those words down below are dedicated to a dear friend to me who had to, and still has to, put up with a lot of pain. This friend is amazing, beautiful and perfect. She deserves everything and more. We live far away from each other, so I can't even hug her. Because of that, I want to help her in any way possible, and to make her realize just how important she is to me. I hope you enjoy it anyways.

It can be considered a Spain x Reader fic.

Also, I was inspired by the song I'll be there, from Faber Drive. I recommend that you listen to it.

:)

* * *

The dark-haired man hummed happily the song 'Verde que te quiero verde' as he walked through the crowded streets of the city. A bouquet of red carnations was held between his hands; hundreds of those flowers wrapped in a pink paper and tied up with a crimson, silky ribbon. The Spaniard greeted cheerfully the citizens, and little by little the landscape changed until the buildings disappeared and the wide countryside appeared before his eyes. Antonio smiled when he saw the little, simple, but at the same time cosy house. His pace unconsciously accelerated, more and more excited. Finally, the young man with green eyes arrived at the porch of the house and he rang the bell, holding more tightly the bouquet with an incredibly happy smile. And he indeed felt happy.

Because he was going to see you.

You opened the door and his eyes lit up when he saw you. However, his expression changed drastically when he saw your face. He frowned and moved closer to you carefully.

"Have you been crying?" He asked, truly concerned. He put his hand on one of your cheeks softly, his thumb stroking your skin. When he sensed the slight stickiness and wetness of the dried tears, the Spaniard entered your house, closing the door behind him. He took your hand gently and dragged you towards the couch, sitting next to you. He laid his hands in top of yours, absolutely forgetting the bouquet that was placed a few metres away from you.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a soft voice, almost whispering, as if he was afraid that if he raised his voice you might feel scared. You just shook your head, unable to say anything because of the lump in your throat that you tried to swallow in vain. The Spaniard bit his bottom lip slightly, frustrated. He decided to put his warm hand on your cheek tenderly, stroking your smooth skin again. "I want to help you, more than anything in this world. I don't want you to suffer. I don't want you to ever feel alone." Antonio hugged you, taking you in between his strong and warm arms. He pulled you towards his broad chest and put his chin on your shoulder. "I'm here, and I'll always be. When you're hurt, just call me and I'll come for you. I'll walk, run and I will even fly if it's necessary. It does not matter how many kilometres I'm away from you, I'll always, always, always find you and embrace you." The brunet kissed your temple, his lips lingering in that place. "You don't have to shoulder all the pain. Share it with me." He pulled away a little and looked at your eyes intensely, a little smile lighting up his face. "Let me take care of you. Let me pamper you. Let me hug you. Let me treasure you. Allow me to stay with you." Antonio kissed your forehead affectionately and with adoration.

The Spaniard remembered the bouquet and stretched out his arm in order to grab it. He gave the carnations to you with a cheerful smile. "You are beautiful. You are incredible. You are absolutely and impossibly perfect." Before you could even react to his words, your lips were sealed with the Spaniard's, who kissed you softly and with hidden passion. "I cannot live without you. So, never leave my side. I know it's selfish, but... I swear I will always protect you and take care of you." Antonio put his hand behind your neck, caressing your hair lightly and he leaned in, kissing you again. This time, it was deep and he made sure to demonstrate his strong feelings towards you.

"...Te amo."

He hugged you once more; wraps you in his warmth and repeats again and again just how important you are to him.

"Always smile." He whispered next to your ear. "Your smile is what makes my day and what gives me strength for going on."

And he kisses you.

* * *

Dedicated to Niaomi/Chiara.

From Laia/Toni.

I hope you liked it. I love you.

Thank you for those who arrived at this point. Please, review if it was worth your time, and don't hesitate to tell me if I have any mistakes.

Take care!


End file.
